Stripping The Channels
by GroverFan
Summary: Hello, it's I MuppetSpot posting my first fanfiction here and hopefully you people will like it. It's a LuanXMaggie story.


Stripping The Channels.

"And done," Luan said as she finished her stitching on Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun.

"Oh thank you, Luan," Lincoln said hugging his sisters and Bun Bun.

Luan still hugging Lincoln noticed, he was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Hey Lincoln, why are wearing sweatpants," Luan asked.

"Lynn stole all my jeans and my pajama pants when she went with mom and dad," Lincoln growled.

"Oh," Luan muttered softly.

"Well anyway I am going back to my room to play video games," Lincoln said.

"Hope you have fun with that and don't forget Bun-Bun," Luan said as she held his bunny up.

"Oh yeah, thanks Luan," Lincoln said. He then grabs Bun-Bun out of Luan's arms and walks out of her bedroom.

Luan then notices the audience right after Lincoln left her room.

"Oh, hello there, I'm home alone with my brother and if you are wondering why I was fixing Bun-Bun, Lynn broke him when she tackled Lincoln in bed," Luna explained. "Any who, Lincoln and I are home alone this weekend; Lynn, Lily are with Mom & Dad at a high school reunion; Lola, Lana, and Lisa are camping out this weekend; Lori & Leni are on a beach vacation with Bobby; and Luna and Lucy are going out of town to see this concert."

Just then the doorbell rings.

Luan runs downstairs to open the door to reveal Maggie. This made her confuse.

"Maggie what are you doing here," Luan asked. "I didn't even talk to you when I did your birthday party."

"I know but, it's going to start raining soon and I didn't want to get wet, so can I crash at your place," Maggie asked.

"Sure," Luan greeted.

Maggie walks in and immediately plops onto the couch.

"So Maggie, anything you want to do," Luan asked.

"I just want to watch TV," Maggie said.

So Luna plops down onto the couch, where they were watching some lowbrow comedy from the 2000's where a girl was secretly a half girl half carrot hybrid and she gets embarrassed when her secret is revealed at school.

"That's not embarrassing," Luan complained to the TV. "One time I was juggling pies and a rat crawled up me and it distracted me and all the pies flew on me."

"Oh, that's nothing, one time I was at doctor's appointment and I had to go to the bathroom, so I quickly ran over and did my business, not realizing I lost my hospital gown on the way and there I was just standing there in my underwear," Maggie said.

Luan couldn't help laughed Maggie's story, which Maggie didn't find it amusing until she got an idea.

"Hey Luan, have you ever played Stripping the Channels," Maggie asked.

"I have heard of it and no I am not playing it," Luan answered.

"What are you chicken," Maggie teased. "Bawk, bawk, bawk."

"Oh it's on," Luan said.

The two girls flipped through channels seeing if a bad joke or pun came on, Luan had to take off a piece of clothing, and with Maggie she had to take off a piece of clothing when a channel talked about something darky, gloomy, creepy, or related to Halloween.

The two begin to play the game; Luan changed the channel to a sitcom on TV.

"A sitcom, maybe a bad pun will come on," Maggie said with a slightly evil grin

A creepy doll is shown on TV.

"Wait, is that considered creepy?" Maggie said.

"Yes it is so take it off Maggie," Luan teased

Maggie groans as she takes off her right high boot revealing her long white sock on her leg. "I'll start with my boot, my foot was starting to get cramped from being in there all day," Maggie said.

Maggie changes the channel to find a clown on TV.

"All right Maggie," Luan grumbled.

She took off her left shoe revealing a yellow sock.

"Cute sock," Maggie said slightly blushing.

Luan flipped the channel to find a coffin on TV.

"Ugh, I guess that is considered creepy," Maggie groaned.

Maggie takes her other boot off as both her socked feet are revealed.

"At least my feet can breathe." Maggie said sighing a little.

Maggie changes the channel to a couple sitting a restaurant in a hidden camera show.

Luan took off her other shoe, leaving her in her socks.

"Why I ought to sock you," Luan giggled. "Get it."

"You look cute, kind of." Maggie said slightly blushing.

"Thanks," Luan said blushing.

Luan then changes the channel to a vampire movie.

"Well it's time to do more stripping" said Maggie.

Maggie takes her left sock off revealing her bare foot.

"I'm starting to feel naked," said Maggie a little embarrassed.

"Well you must having a streak of bad luck," Luan giggled.

Maggie changes the channel to find a pie being thrown into a random kids face.

"Alright, time to show some skin." Maggie said with a grin

Luan takes off her left sock.

"Now you're starting to feel a little naked." Maggie said.

Luan then changes to channel to a mummy movie.

"I find Mummy's not that creepy" Maggie said trying to defend stripping.

"Come Maggie you know the rules," Luan said with a hint of slyness.

Maggie groans as she takes her other sock off with now both her bare feet shown.

"This feels, weird, people usually don't see my feet" Maggie said looking a little worried.

"Well, nice to feet you," Luan said.

Maggie changes the channel as it shows a hamburger exploding in someone's face as part of a prank.

"I know what this means now." said Maggie with a grin on her face.

Luan looked slightly worried as she tried to run but Maggie grabbed her leg and forcefully pulled Luan's other sock off as now both of them have their socks and shoes off.

"Well my feet are Russian, since they are bare, get it," Luan said.

She flipped the channel to find a spooky mystery type show on.

"Oh my, I don't know what I should take off next." Maggie said looking a little scared.

"Well either way you're half dressed," Luan said. "But, I say take off the shirt."

Luan tackles Maggie taking off her shirt revealing herself in a black bra.

"At least buy me dinner first." Maggie said slightly giggling.

Maggie changes the channel to see someone doing the ALS Ice bucket challenge as it turned out to be a prank.

Maggie then tackles Luan taking off her shirt revealing a white bra that is on her.

Luan then flipped channel.

"So who will the loser be?" Maggie said a little nervous.

"What's a ghost favorite dessert," A vampire said. "Boo-Berry Pie."

"Wait, so who's the loser?" Maggie confused said.

"Both of us," Luan squeaks out.

She grabbed on to Maggie's skirt.

Maggie grabbed Luan's skirt.

They ripped off each other's skirt.

"Oh my god," Maggie said blushing.

"What," Luan asked.

"I'm naked," Maggie said blushing all over.

"No you are not," Luan said. "Nice Jack O' Lantern undies by the way."

"Oh thanks," Maggie said. "Your underwear is cute."

Luan look down at her underwear that, were a pair with clowns all over.

'My regular ones were in the wash," Luan said.

"So you picked the ones that look like a rainbow." Maggie slightly smiling said.

"Shut up," Luan said. "Though it was either this or the ones with smiley faces all over."

"It's making me smile." Maggie said.

"Hey guys," Lincoln said. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, we're just reading." Maggie said wide-eyed.

"In our underwear," Luan added.

"Can I join you guys," Lincoln asked.

"Are you sure?" Maggie said confused.

"Yes," Lincoln said.

"Oh okay, you can join us." Maggie said.

Lincoln then strips down to a pair of heart boxers.

"Oh my god this is so weird." Maggie said to herself.

"No he does this all the time," Luan whispered to Maggie.

"Well this is new to me," Maggie said.

The children just stood there in silence and in there underwear watching.

After two hours, Lincoln yawned.

"Well I am getting tired," Lincoln said. "I'm going to bed."

He walks upstairs to his bedroom.

The two girls decide to turn in for the night as well.

The next morning, Maggie and Luan immediately got up and got dress.

Maggie walked home and Luan just decide to read a book.

Both girls were thinking the same thing.

"Gee that game was fun but, next time we'll do at Maggie's home instead of Luan's."

The End


End file.
